There have been many child safety harnesses and restraint harnesses designed to restrain children for numerous situations. These products are extremely useful for their stated purposes however the prior art fails to provide a device as the present which is particularly suited for securing a child while riding in an airplane. As many air travelers have experienced, airliners do not provide a securing harness tor infants and the child's parents are required to hold the child in their lap. The present invention includes two harness assemblies, one for a child and the other mating harness worn by an adult. The combination of securing harnesses allows an adult to securely restrain his/her child while also supporting the child in a posture which is particularly suitable for turbulence experienced on airplanes.
The prior art patents are as follows:
Himenez, U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,767 discloses a child safety device. This device is useful for its stated purposes however it does not provide a restraint harness which secures a child to his/her parent as needed while riding in an airplane.
Huspen, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,793 discloses a child safety restraining vest which is useful in automobiles and other vehicles having lap belt restraining systems. This device is also useful for its stated purposes however it does not provide a securing means as the present which not only secures a child to his or her parents but also supports the child's upper torso while being restrained.
Herring, U.S. Pat. No. 5,616,426 discloses a safety harness comprising a waist strap replacement around the waist of a child along with shoulder straps and an anchor strap. This device is also useful for its stated purpose that it does not provide a system for securing a child to a parent as the present invention.
Standley, U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,403 discloses an airplane seat child safety harness comprising a central buckle formed in a planar configuration and including a coupling device adaptable to be coupled with a seat belt buckle inserts. This device is useful for strapping a child to an existing airplane seat belt however the inventor has found that providing a child with a restraint harness which is attachable to a harness worn by a parent provides a system which not only securely restrains the child but also supports the child's upper torso during turbulent airplane rides.
Cornell, U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,338 discloses a safety harness for children with a tether line attachable to a parent. This device is useful for restraining a child while walking it does not provide a system as the present for restraining a child while seated in an airplane.
Rupert, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,474 discloses a safety vest worn by a person to be secured to a seat at four points. This device is useful however it does not provide a mating harness as the present for securing the safety vest to a parent as the present invention.
As can be seen from the prior art there has never been an invention as the present which provides a child restraint harness comprising a first harness securable about the legs and shoulders of a child and which includes a semi ridged child seat and frame work having harness retention clips securable to a harness assembly worn by an adult. The present invention is particularly adaptable for use while riding in an airplane while the child is restrained and secured in position the child's upper torso is also supported by a semi ridged child seat frame work and the securing straps positioned at the torso end of the restraint harness.